Love isn't Needed
by Lucidvous
Summary: Yang mereka butuhkan adalah percaya. Sakura menjadikan itu sebagai dasar dari rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke. Jika itu saja bisa membuat mereka bertahan sejauh ini, maka yang lain tidak diperlukan disini.


Disclamer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I own this story

.

.

 **-Enjoy reading-**

.

.

Mereka telah lama menikah. Saat itu usianya di pertengahan 20 tahunan dan Sasuke 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Perjodohan kedua orang tua yang membuat akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Bukan perjodohan yang mengekang, tidak ada iming-iming seperti harta warisan atau kedudukan yang memaksa mereka harus menikah. Hanya saja mereka tidak menolak saat dipertemukan kala itu, merasa tidak buruk untuk menikahi satu sama lain. Sasuke _single_ dan begitupun juga Sakura. Lalu mereka menikah hanya bermodalkan rasa percaya dan mau mencoba.

Namun sejauh apapun kebersamaan, pasti pada akhirnya akan ada yang mencintai lebih dulu dan itu datang pada Sakura. Beruntung ia adalah wanita simpel dan selalu ingin membuat segalanya mudah. Terutama untuk kehidupan jangka panjang mereka. Jadi ia tak menuntut Sasuke juga harus mencintainya, hidup rumah tangga penuh keromantisan seperti yang biasanya dilakoni banyak orang. Toh, mereka sudah menikah. Saling mencintai atau tidak, mereka sudah hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak masalah bagi Sakura apapun perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Pemikirannya ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Dulu saat mereka beberapa kali pergi berkencan sebelum menikah, ia akhirnya mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Sangat sulit untuk membangun keterikatan emosional dengan pria itu walau sebenarnya memang ia tidak mencoba terlalu keras. Pria itu cenderung memandang pesimis bahkan negatif pada emosi meledak-ledak penuh perasaan yang timbul dari hati. Pernah ia bertanya apa Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang. Dengan santainya pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia sayangi mungkin hanya ibunya, walau itu ada pada konteks berbeda dari mencintai yang Sakura maksud. Menurutnya perasaan seperti itu mungkin tidak akan pernah ada dihatinya.

Setelah melewati seluruh pemikiran panjang, Sakura menyimpulkan mungkin pria itu mengidap _Philophobia_. Kelainan yang awalnya juga baru Sakura ketahui. Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai. Setelah itu Sakura merenung sepanjang malam sebelum pernikahannya, baiklah ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang sisa hidupnya dengan pria yang tak mengenal cinta.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tahu perasaan Sakura padanya. Walau tidak secara verbal dari wanita itu, namun ia bukanlah pria bodoh dengan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara wanita itu memperlakukannya. Sakura tidak menuntut. Ia tipe wanita yang bisa lembut dan tegas disaat bersamaan. Bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri dan jarang menyusahkannya. Bahkan wanita itu tetap bekerja saat mengandung anak mereka dulu, hampir tidak pernah merengek dan manja padanya. Pernah sekali Sakura mengidam dan karena Sasuke tidak enak pada sikap Sakura yang jarang merepotkannya, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk memenuhi permintaan wanita itu. Sejauh yang ia ingat, mereka jarang bertengkar karena Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal remeh. Benar-benar istri yang ia idamkan selama ini.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke pulang larut malam dan Sakura sudah cukup tahu kemana suaminya pergi. Pria itu biasanya hanya mengabarinya jika akan pulang malam tanpa memberi tahu keperluan apa yang membuatnya harus terlambat pulang. Dan sepertinya biasanya Sakura tidak mau terlalu mau tahu. Baginya kepercayaan penting dalam rumah tangga.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut Sakura menyambut Sasuke begitu suaminya membuka pintu kamar mereka. Pria itu meletakkan jasnya di kursi dan melepas sepatunya perlahan.

"Kemana anak-anak?" Matanya mengarah ke halaman rumah mereka. Sakura beranggapan Sasuke bertanya karena tidak melihat mobil putra sulung mereka.

"Menginap di villa, ada acara bakar-bakar untuk merayakan kelulusan."

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaring, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan air hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Mandilah, kau kusut sekali." Matanya menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang letih dan sayu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura menuju kamar mandi, melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk berendam.

"Aku dari minum dengan Naruto." Terkadang Sasuke akan mengatakan ia pergi kemana tanpa perlu Sakura tanya. Mungkin pria itu merasa jengah juga dengan sikap Sakura terlalu percaya padanya. Atau mungkin tidak peduli?

"Kau minum banyak?" Sakura bertanya dari balik pintu, sedang menyiapkan pakaian tidur suaminya.

"Hanya sedikit."

Sasuke tidak berendam terlalu lama. Ia sudah selesai mandi saat Sakura masih baru membaca beberapa halaman buku ditangannya. Tubuhnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sakura yang sibuk membaca tidak sadar jika kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba ada dipangkuannya. Sakura meletakkan buku dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Memandang sejenak wajah pria yang sedang menutup matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" Tangannya terangkat membelai kepala Sasuke. Menelusupkan rambut gelap suaminya melewati ruas jarinya.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, menampilkan mata onyx yang sempurna.

"Kau.." ucapnya perlahan. "tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengkonfrontasinya dengan sejumlah opini sejak tadi hingga membuatnya merasa ketakutan seperti ini.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat mata kelam Sasuke menyiratkan perasaannya. Seperti ada beberapa kecemasan dan kesedihan disana. Sakura masih tetap membelai rambut Sasuke sembari menatap wajahnya. Ia sedang mencoba memahami mengapa tiba-tiba pria itu menjadi sendu begini. Bahkan pertanyaannya tidak seperti menggambarkan hubungan mereka yang selalu baik-baik saja.

"Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk pergi."

Sasuke bergerak menyamankan posisinya, memeluk pinggang Sakura. Bernapas perlahan di perut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau setangguh ini."

Sasuke bergumam diatas gaun tidur yang menutupi perut istrinya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia selalu membutuhkan Sakura. Wanita itu memenuhi semua keinginannya tanpa terkecuali. Segala yang dimiliki Sakura baik untuknya. Dan ia tidak pernah menyesal menikahi wanita itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan hatinya.

"Berarti kau tidak cukup mengenal wanita yang kau nikahi."

Sasuke mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula, menatap wajah Sakura.

"Hn, aku memang tidak cukup mengenal dirimu." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Sakura, membelainya lembut. "Tapi aku harap tidak ada yang berubah dari kita, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Bersamamu."

Jika melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, Sakura sering kali berpikir. Sebenarnya Sasuke benar tidak bisa mencintai seseorang atau hanya tidak mengerti perasaan cinta itu seperti apa. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia utarakan walaupun akhirnya tak berhasil.

"Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat anak-anak kita?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras seolah ini pertanyaan paling sulit yang pernah ia terima. Matanya menerawang menembus langit-langit kamar mereka. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan, siap menjawab.

"Aku merasa nyaman. Hatiku selalu tenang saat melihat wajah mereka."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan selama ini berpikir pria itu tidak bisa merasakan cinta.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat gamang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kepalanya bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura dan mengambil posisi tidur seperti biasa. Lalu perlahan menarik istrinya untuk ikut berbaring menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tertekan jika memang merasa belum mencintaiku." ucap Sakura setelah lama mereka saling menatap. Mata Sasuke menelusuri wajah Sakura yang diterangi cahaya redup kamar mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau juga memberikan perasaan nyaman padaku walau itu berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada anak-anak kita."

"Jika dengan mereka?" Kata 'mereka' yang digunakan Sakura merujuk wanita-wanita yang dulu pernah singgah pada Sasuke diawal pernikahan mereka. Saat itu Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang tak stabil. Melihat Sakura yang begitu peduli padanya dan terlihat menyayanginya, membuatnya kalut dan berusaha mencari cara supaya wanita itu tidak perlu mencintainya. Karna ia yakin tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Ia ketakutan dan tersiksa jika tidak bisa membalas cinta Sakura juga.

"Jika aku bahkan tidak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas perasaanku padamu, maka tidak ada alasan bagi mereka mendapatkan secuil saja dari perasaanku."

Sakura mengulum senyum, bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita. Hanya dengan pernyataan Sasuke seperti itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

"Berapa lama kau ingin hidup?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sakura. Lalu mengerutkan dahinya terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin hingga usia 70 atau 80 tahun?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita hidup bersama sampai setua itu." Nadanya terdengar mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sakura realistis, ia yakin bisa hidup selama itu dengan Sasuke jika pria itu menginginkannya.

Sasuke menggangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk tawa kecil dan mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar seperti gombalan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku selalu merasa bersalah tidak bisa memberikan bagian terbaik diriku padamu." Tangannya menyentuh ujung bibir Sakura, mengelusnya perlahan. Matanya menatap wajah lembut Sakura yang tetap sama seperti dulu saat orangtua keduanya mempertemukan mereka. "Dulu saat kau mengandung anak-anak kita, aku selalu berharap mereka mewarisi semua kebaikan dalam dirimu."

Sakura menekuk bibirnya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau juga memiliki banyak kebaikan dalam dirimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan dua hal dalam pernikahan kita, percaya dan pasrah."

Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, Sakura tidak menghujami Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan jika suaminya itu hendak kemanapun. Ia hanya percaya. Tidak mengekang Sasuke dengan mengenggamnya erat-erat, namun menunjukkan kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya lewat tindakan.

Walau Sasuke tidak tahu setangguh apa Sakura, namun ia tahu dimana batas istrinya. Dulu ia pernah bertindak bodoh karena gemelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beruntung hal itu tidak berakhir dramatis seperti Sakura meneriakinya dan pergi dari rumah, tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan di mata Sakura saat itu.

"Seandainya aku dilahirkan kembali, aku pasti memilihmu untuk menjadi istriku dan juga... cintaku."

Hati Sakura tidak bisa lebih tersentuh dari ini. Bersama pria itu selama belasan tahun membuatnya mengerti bahwa cinta saja tidak cukup dalam sebuah pernikahan. Walau Sasuke tidak mendeklarasikan cinta mereka secara gamblang, namun pria itu bisa membuatnya terpesona dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura selalu berusaha jujur pada setiap keinginannya, jadi saat ia ingin mencium Sasuke, ia akan melakukannya. Ciuman Sakura lembut dan perlahan, hanya menempel hingga ia merasa Sasuke sekarang bergantian memagut bibirnya. Mereka berlama-lama disana menikmati perasaan berdesir akibat sentuhan mesra itu. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas ciuman mereka. Alis Sasuke menukik tajam, tidak suka dengan gerakan istrinya.

"Kau sudah memegang ujung gaunku daritadi, ingin melepasnya atau kita pergi tidur?"

Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengarkan. "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Nyonya Uchiha?" Seringai tampan menghiasi wajah Sasuke, tahu istrinya sedang sangat menginginkannya. "Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." Sasuke bangkit dari tidur dan membuka kaosnya. Tanpa perlu aba-aba menindih tubuh Sakura dan siap untuk mencapai langit bersama istrinya.

"Aku setuju denganmu soal pasrah. Kau benar-benar mempraktekkannya saat seperti ini." Dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa menjawab karena semua sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

* * *

 _Sorry_ fict ini plotless dan absurd sekali sepertinya. Tiba-tiba idenya nongol di pikiran dan _yup_ tanpa pikir panjang langsung dituangkan disini. _But it's okay, if you want read it just please_. Dan ini memang sengaja dibuat segini saja, tidak berniat untuk membuatnya menjadi panjang. Oke semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Mind to review?


End file.
